The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented transfer systems including systems and methods for introducing information to and receiving information from a computer-implemented transfer system. More specifically, the invention relates to transferring value and/or messages associated with the value via a computer-implemented transfer system.
Various mechanisms exist for transferring information across a computer network. For example, email may be sent from one person to another across a computer network or money may be transferred across a computer network from one account to another. However, each of the existing transfer mechanisms requires both a sender and a receiver involved in the transfer to have access to a common transfer medium. Thus, as an example, to transfer information across an email system both the sender and receiver must have access to an email account. Similarly, to transfer money from one account to another both the receiver and the sender must have accessible accounts. In many instances, the receiver and the sender do not have access to common systems and therefor must use alternative means to transfer information including, for example, the United States postal system.
Furthermore, even where both the receiver and the sender share access to a common transfer medium, use of the medium is often cumbersome causing senders to use alternative means to transfer information and/or value. For example, a business and its suppliers may both have bank accounts making a money transfer possible, however, it is typical for a business to issue checks and send them through the United States postal service to pay the suppliers.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to increase accessibility to provide increased access to computer-implemented transfer systems and reduce the cumbersome nature of such transfer systems. These and other deficiencies in the prior art are addressed by the present invention.